Idiots Know Best
by Saravv75
Summary: A few certain characters from different dimensions are sent to an unknown dimension for an unknown reason! How will the group of characters escape the dimension? Or will they end up staying forever? Read to find out! Because your cordially invited to. R&R please!


**New Crossover Fanficition. YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED, BITCH!**

_Welcome to my first multi-crossover fiction. If you wondering why I called you a bitch, it's because watching Borederlands 2 is a very unsafe thing to do in the early morning. This story is a fun humor parody type of story. I'm going to have multiple characters from different shows/games/others get sucked into some weird place and you have to read what happens to find it because I AM RANTING NAO! _

_Anyway, time to list the crossover characters! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! _

_**Borderlands 2**__: Tiny Tina, Claptrap_

_**Teen Titans**__: Beast Boy + Villain_

_**Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**__: Chuck _

_**Invader**__**Zim**__:GIR _

_**Jak and**__**Daxter**__: Daxter_

_**Crash Bandicoot Series: **__Crash + Villain _

_**Red vs Blue: **__Caboose_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog Series: **__Charmy Bee _

_**Super Mario Series: **__Luigi + Villain _

_**Pokemon:**__ A retarded Pikachu (LULZ! )_

_Anybody notice a pattern? No? Here's a hint: Their all dumb in some way. Well except for Tiny Tina. She's just insane. But that's why we love her x3 _

_So how's about we begin the awesomeness? _

_**Disclaimer: . **_

_**Warning: Quotes will be taken and remixed. But they will still contain humor. Beware of talk about burning babies.**_

* * *

_****_Beast Boy groaned. Why was his head so cold? He tried to mess with his pillow and pull it over his head, but there was a problem with that. His pillow wasn't on the bed. Maybe it fell off of the bed? He tried to reach off the bed but he only felt ground next to him. Did _he _fall off the bed? He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He found out why he wasn't on the bed. And why he was cold.

"What the- " Beast Boy looked around. "Where am I?! " He stared around him. He was in a snowy wasteland... But he wasn't alone. Around him were different bodies of all sizes, each different in their own way.

"Dudes? Dudes? " He questioned loudly, seeing if he could wake any of them up.

"Nappy time... " One armored man said in his sleep, turning in the snow.

"5 more minutes Ma... " An orange, weasel creature snored, flipping onto his belly. Beast Boy was able to recognize the orange weasel. It was none other then Daxter from the Jak and Daxter series! But why would he be here... ?

"DUDES! WAKE! UP! " Beast Boy shouted loudly enough to make Daxter jump and scurry across the snow.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN! I said five more minutes and where am I?! " Daxter shouted in confusion, crawling circles in the snow.

"You really think I know? " Beast Boy replied, crossing his arms to keep warm.

" Oh and I suppose you don't know how we got here either? Great! Just great! " Daxter fell back in the snow angrily. But instead of hitting, snow he hit something solid.

" Oh haaai. " Daxter screamed at the sound of the voice and dashed across the snow and behind Beast Boy. He looked over to see a younger girl standing in front of them.

"Uh. Hi. " Beast Boy responded, wide-eyed. He stood up, Daxter climbing onto his shoulder. Beast Boy took a look at the girl in front of them.

"Hey, stop checking me out. I know i'm a fine piece of ass and all but that don't mean you can go doin' dat crap. " She scolded him before smacking him in the face with a monkey wrench. Beast Boy yelped and lost balance for a moment, before regaining it and rubbing his cheek where the wrench hit.

"Dude, what was that for?! " Beast Boy yelled.

"You checking me out. Now do me a flava and get out of mah face. " She commanded.

"Guys... it is not morning yet... and I need my nappy time! " The armored man yelled at them, getting up. "Wait a minute... " The blue armored man looked around.

"IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! " He leapt up and ran around happily. "SNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWYYYYY! "

"Christmas miracle? It's the middle of July! " Daxter shouted, trying to keep balance on Beast Boy's skinny shoulder.

"It is? OH MY GOSH! Where am I? " The blue man questioned.

"Like we know... " Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Yes, I want to know. Where am I? " He questioned.

"I like nappy time as much as the next guy but we has a problem here. " The young girl interrupted.

"Right... Let's wake everyone up first. " Beast Boy said. After activating two robots, waking up an orange bandicoot, a green dog with zippers on it, a plumber, and a hyperactive bee, everyone sat down to converse about this problem.

"Ok, I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans dimension. Who are you guys? " Beast Boy questioned.

"Claptrap of the Borderlands dimension at your service! " One of the two robots exclaimed, saluting Beast Boy.

"Tiny Tina. Borderlands dimension. And I must say this is going to be da best day EVAAAA! " The young girl exclaimed.

"Crash! " The orange bandicoot exclaimed.

"Chuck chuck chuck! " The green zipper dog shouted.

"I have no idea what your saying but I think that your name is Chuck. " The green dog nodded to Beast Boy.

"Daxter, a main character and from the Jak and Daxter dimension. " Daxter introduced himself, wearing a big ego.

"Charmy Bee of Team Chaotix from the Sonic dimension! " The bee shouted, saluting Beast Boy like Claptrap had done.

"My name is Micheal J. Caboose. AND I HATE BABIES! " The armored man shouted.

"Cool. We can burn babies after this is over. " Tiny Tina said, smirking. Everyone just stared at them funny.

"I-imma Luigi. " The plumber said shyly. "Mario dimension. " When everyone turned to the last character in their group. A pikachu sat there, a derpy expression locked on his face.

"Piiiiiii... " It said, saliva dripping from it's group thought it was best not to ask...

"Ok, so we're all from different dimensions and we're stuck in a dimension we don't recognize. What do we do? " Beast Boy looked around. Most of the group had blank faces of dismay and confusion while GIR was making a snowman with Chuck and Retarded Pikachu.

"Hey guys! Lookin' gooooood! " Claptrap commented.

"Imma make a piggyman! " GIR exclaimed, starting on a separate snowman.

"Guys! FOCUS! We need ideas... " Beast Boy shouted. It was weird for him. He felt in charge for once in his life. He was possibly the smartest, most sane person in their little group and here he was commanding that some ideas be pitched. What a day.

"Well... " Tiny Tina spoke up. "I can make an inter-dimension ray. " Everyone gasped and directed their attention to Tina, except for Retarded Pikachu, who was hitting his face in against a pile of snow several times.

"Imma need ya'll to get your butts out there and find me some parts though. Don't worry, this place is a junkyard it'll be soooo easy. " She continued.

"We'll do whatever it takes! " Charmy exclaimed.

"Yaha! " Luigi agreed.

"Just give us the list and we'll get to it. " Beast Boy said. This happy moment was interrupted by a certain orange weasel though...

"Wait whoa wait! So you expect _us_ to go out into a place we don't even know, and collect some scrap metal and crap for you to make some invention that probably will end up failing like all of the other cliche things? " Daxter questioned.

"Oh hells yeah! " Tina replied. Daxter groaned.

"Uh... aren't you coming with us? " Claptrap asked, his default tone making him sound pleased.

"Nope. This is a mission for guys only. " She lied.

"Gaega? " Crash questioned, which probably meant something along the lines of "Charmy's a guy? "

"HEEEEEEEEYY! " Charmy complained.

"Yes, now go on. Bring me the preciouses! " Tina shouted pointing ahead.

"Oh for the love of... " Daxter didn't finish his sentence on purpose.

"C'mon-a Daxter, i'm sure you go on-a plenty adventures like-a this. " Luigi assured. The group began to walk a path through the junk-inhabited area.

"Yeah, I haven't gone on adventures for girls who probably have lost their sanity though. " Daxter complained. Suddenly, a radio signal with a picture and label of Tiny Tina appeared overhead.

"Gir. " She began, allowing the dumb robot to turn his attention to her and say 'mhm?'. "Please smack Daxter in his bitch face. "

"YES SIR! " GIR shouted in his serious voice before reverting to his blue,happy form and slapping Daxter upside the head.

"Yeowch! You metal hands hurt! " Daxter screeched. He then crawled back up to Beast Boy's shoulder. "ONWARD MY GALLANT STEED!" He yelled as the group headed out on their next amazing adventure.

* * *

_And that be the end of chapter one. The humor sucked, I know. I hope you like the plot though. SEE YAZ! _

**~ Saravv75 the Retard **

**Quote of the day: "When your ready to get the party started, please smack Mr. Flesh-Stick in his BITCH face. "**


End file.
